


Diferentes

by DianaMoson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Love, M/M, Poetic, Senses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson
Summary: "Não somos tão diferentes, você e eu".
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Diferentes

Palavras, as que você fala em minha mente,

disfarçadas de sussurros malignos,

onde sua língua vibra como a das cobras.

Eu tive um sonho de morte, você estava lá

você me viu afundar e sorriu.

Tremores são algo a que estou acostumado

como o vazio que você deixa quando sai.

Quanto mais eu olho para você, mais me pergunto quem eu sou,

quanto mais eu olho para mim, mais entendo quem você é.

Agora no espelho eu não me vejo mais

mas só você, descansando nas minhas costas.

Chifres me prendem,

ou talvez sejam seus braços.

Não somos tão diferentes, você e eu.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble supervisionado em português pela querida [Raynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynara/pseuds/Raynara). Aqui a versão [italiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554399) e [inglesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555092). 👈


End file.
